New Year's Eve
by KenjiMania
Summary: Can Bruce and Diana make it in time to celebrate their first NYE as a newly married couple? A story thrown together at the last minute, but a fun family story nonetheless.


**New Year's Eve**

A Batman & Wonder Woman Story

**Author's Notes:** One last story for 2011! I hope everyone enjoys it's rather short, but I wanted dish one story for those who have been waiting for me to do something for awhile now. As always, review if you like, but you don't have to.

This story was thrown together at the last minute. But I hope everyone enjoys anyway!

And now. On with the story!

* * *

><p><em>10:28pm.<em>

It was 10:28pm on New Year's Eve. Gotham was in robust and joyous mood for tonight. The city was celebrating the ending of one year and the beginning of another.

While the city was in full-on celebration mode; one man was busy cleaning up the streets of Gotham for one final time this year.

Batman looked at his chronometer within his white lenses. He knew he had less than an hour and a half to return home. He had to be quick, but he had spent the last three hours breaking up several robbery attempts, and had to involve himself in two lengthy car chases. Thankfully, no one had been injured or worse.

He quickly landed on the rooftop of a forty-story building and walked towards the edge. He overlooked his city and watched as the thousands of Gotham's residents moved through the streets. Everyone was getting ready for the fireworks show tonight. Batman had a small smile on his lips as he remembered that he had donated two million dollars for the event as his alter ego, Bruce Wayne.

He had planned tonight to have him and his wife sit at one of Gotham's tallest buildings and watch the fireworks together. That tallest building was Wayne Tower. He had found the perfect spot to watch the show and had already taken the time the night before to prep.

He just never had the chance to grab the champagne and the foldable couch they would use. He just had to hope he'd have enough time.

They had only been married for seven weeks, but he wanted his first New Year's with her to be perfect. He couldn't help but develop a bigger smile as he thought of Wonder Woman.

Diana.

His wife.

It felt good thinking of her.

As soon as he thought of her, he heard his earpiece go off.

"All units. Respond to a robbery in progress at the 1st Bank of Gotham."

Batman immediately pulled out his grapple. More work to be done. But it would all be worth it.

Wonder Woman had flown from New York and spent the last few hours taking care of last minute Embassy details. She was now in Gotham and doing her own patrol of the city. She landed softly at the tallest building in the Gotham Harbor and pulled her custom designed iPhone that Bruce purchased for her on Christmas from her pant pocket.

* * *

><p><em>10:52pm.<em>

"Hera." Diana said quietly. "Running out of time."

She hadn't seen or heard from Bruce since earlier this morning when they both left Wayne Manor. Of course they both had an even better wake-up call before they left that resulted in much moaning, groaning, and a loud, passionate scream from her in the end.

Blushing slightly at the thought this morning, she shook herself out of her reverie.

She put her phone back in her pocket and then straightened her red top and adjusted her gold straps before immediately taking to the air again. She was running out of time herself. She wasn't sure if Bruce had anything ready at Wayne Tower. The cool night air didn't bother her that much, even though she mentally kicked herself for not bringing her black leather jacket for tonight.

She flew as quick as she could to Wayne Manor and to see if Alfred had anything she could take from the massive house.

Time was of the essence.

* * *

><p><em>10:57pm.<em>

Batman had just finished taking care of the bank heist. And now he was making his way to Wayne Manor to grab the champagne, ice and bucket. He figured he'd just grab a big blanket for him and Diana.

It was now, finally, quiet on the police scanners. The only thing to worry about as far as the GCPD was concerned was the drunks and idiots thinking acting stupid tonight was worth getting arrested for.

He quickly landed near his car, he figured it would be much easier to meet at home and then head to the tower together. No time for changing into a tuxedo.

They would have to make it quick.

* * *

><p><em>11:05pm<em>

Wonder Woman had landed in front the massive home that she had been a resident of for almost seven months. Usually, she'd fly under the waterfall to get into the cave, but tonight was different. Time was of the essence. No time to change into her favorite black dress.

_Only 40 minutes to get to the tower._

She quickly opened the large front door and shut it behind her. She literally ran into the main hall looking around and calling out.

"Alfred?"

Two minutes later, the longtime servant of the Wayne Family had appeared from the direction of the kitchen. He was wearing his familiar tuxedo. And had the same regal and dignified look he always had.

"Miss Diana?" The elderly butler said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you would be home earlier?"

Diana shook her head. She had sad look on her face. "No, Alfred, I was very busy in New York and had opted to patrol Gotham for a bit. I won't have tie mot change into my dress."

The butler nodded his head. "I understand."

Diana approached the butler. She smiled softly at the butler. "Will you be alright alone, Alfred?" She genuinely loved Alfred like the father she never had and always had great respect and admiration for him. Like her husband, if something were to happen to Alfred, she would do what was necessary to punish the individual who would dare hurt him.

"He'll be fine Diana." Leslie Thompkins walked out from the same hallway that Alfred came from, wearing a simple blue evening dress. "I came over to keep him company, us old folks enjoy the quiet on New Year's anyway."

Diana smiled at both Leslie and Alfred. The butler then gently took Diana's hand with his own white-gloved hands.

"Miss Diana. I will be quite alright as you can see." Alfred said. "Now go and find Master Bruce. I'm quite sure he's almost here and rushing to see you as well."

"Besides." Leslie said as she walked up to stand next to Alfred. "We both like Dick Clark and would never miss his New Year's Rockin' Eve."

"Really, Alfred?" Diana raised her brow in surprise.

Alfred smirked. "Miss Diana, there are still many things about me you still don't know about. Also, I have prepared the champagne, bucket of ice, two glasses and two blankets for you and Master Bruce to use."

Diana chuckled and smiled as she pulled away from Alfred. "Thank you." She nodded in Leslie's direction and quickly headed to the library to enter the cave.

Before leaving she turned and gave her always warm and kind-hearted smile. "Happy New Year to the both of you."

"Same to you Diana." Leslie said smiling softly.

"Happy New Year." Alfred said bowing his head slightly.

Diana smiled and turned heading for the Batcave.

* * *

><p><em>11:20pm<em>

Batman had pulled into the cave. He quickly hopped out of his car and ran up the steps. He headed toward his main computer and stopped when he saw the bucket of ice with the champagne and the two glasses, with two large blankets neatly wrapped into two separate rolls. They were both resting on the counter.

Taking his cowl off, he shook his head and chuckled as he walked up and picked up the small note next to the bucket.

_Master Bruce,_

_I assumed you and Miss Diana would be late and would not have time to change into more appropriate New Year's attire. Thus, I have prepared the necessary items for your evening out to celebrate. Enjoy your first New Year's as a married couple._

_Happy New Year, sir._

_Respectfully,_

_Alfred_

Bruce smiled. "Thanks Alfred. Happy New Year to you too."

Placing the note on the counter. Bruce was about to pick up the items and place them in the car when his ears perked up and he turned his head to watch as Diana flew down and landed directly in front of the main computer.

The married couple looked at each other for a moment. Words weren't always necessary between them and this was one of those times.

"Diana, I'm…" Bruce started.

"No, Bruce, I'm…." Diana cut him off. She noted he was wearing his new suit, which he started wearing during his confrontation with the Court of Owls and which he modified after Dick had ceased being Batman months ago.

They both stopped and shared laugh.

"Go ahead." Diana said, smiling and walking towards him.

Bruce lowered his head and then looked back into her beautiful face. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you since this morning. Or tonight."

Diana shook her head and gently held Bruce's gloved hand. "It's okay, love." She said as she pecked him on the cheek. "I was busy too."

While they were the same height when she wore her boots, she was actually two and half inches shorter than him and she always loved standing on her tiptoes to kiss him when she was out of costume.

Bruce smiled and looked up at the large monitor for the time.

_11:30pm._

Bruce turned to face Diana who had also stared at the clock.

"Think we can still make it?" Diana asked, though she already knew the answer.

Bruce smirked and then slipped his cowl back on. "Of course."

Batman turned and headed towards the hanger which held the Batwing.

"Can you carry the champagne and blankets?" He said over his shoulder.

Wonder Woman smirked. "Of course."

They both headed to the Batwing and prepared to head to Wayne Tower.

* * *

><p><em>11:50pm<em>

The Batwing flew away from the top of Wayne Tower. They had made it with ten minutes to spare. No one down below in the city nor anyone in the skies knew of their arrival.

It paid to a have a stealth mode.

Diana quickly placed the bucket of champagne onto the ground. While Bruce, now with his cowl off, placed the blankets onto the ground. He could see the large HD screen in the center of Gotham's downtown district illuminating the darkness with it's bright light. The countdown had begun.

Bruce stood up from his kneeling position and looked at Diana who staring out at the city she called home and looked at the Gotham Harbor, where boats and ships were scattered across the bay.

"Cold, princess?" Bruce asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was actually quite crisp out tonight, not too cold, but it helped that the man she loved was there to keep her warm.

Diana leaned into Bruce and smiled. "No. Never with you."

They looked up at the stars above. Both reminiscing over the events of the last year; death, a trip through time, an odyssey and a flashpoint could not keep them apart. How everything that they have gone through had finally led them to this point in their lives.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce saw that there was five minutes left.

"Five minutes." Bruce whispered into Diana's ear.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling she gave him an eskimo kiss and pulled away, she bent down and picked up the two champagne glasses.

Bruce smiled and lifted the champagne bottle out of the bucket and examined the vintage and the bottle for a moment before popping the cork. The liquid flowed out quickly.

Diana held out his glass first and poured the contents out until it was less than inch from the top. Taking his glass, Bruce then poured the champagne into Diana's.

Placing the bottle back in the bucket, they smiled at each other and toasted the end of one year and the beginning of a new one.

"Cheers, Bruce." Diana smiled and then sipped from her glass.

"Cheers, princess." Bruce replied with a smile as well.

The large HD screen flashed one minute left.

Bruce took Diana's glass and placed hers on the ground followed by his.

They held wrapped their arms and around each other and held each other close.

"Resolutions, Bruce?" Diana asked softly.

Bruce smiled stroking her cheek with his knuckles. "Yes, only one."

"And what is it?"

Thirty seconds left.

"To be the best husband I can be." Bruce said, his face showed deep affection and warmth for the woman in his arms. "And yours?"

Diana smiled. "To be the best wife I can be."

The countdown started.

10….

They looked into each other's eyes.

9….

"I love you Bruce."

8….

Bruce held her closer.

7...

"I love you Diana."

6….

The crowd down below was even louder.

5….

For the first time in a long while, both felt life couldn't get any better.

4….

They moved their lips closer together.

3….

They knew love would not deny either of them.

2….

They would have each other.

1….

"Happy New Year!" The crowd below roared.

And they kissed, it was a kiss filled with all the love in the world that they had for each other.

They pulled away and smiled.

"Happy New Year, my love." Diana whispered under her breath.

"Happy New Year, my princess." Bruce whispered back.

They continued to hold each other close as they turned and watched Gotham celebrate. And saw the colorful fireworks display light up Gotham.

They held each other close and celebrated a year gone by and year ahead filled with hope.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here's to 2012!


End file.
